


Closer

by Doralice



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU human, AU mafia, Angst, Drug Addiction, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avete creduto davvero di essere fratelli. Avreste potuto essere amanti. In un altro mondo, in un'altra<br/>era, in un'altra realtà. Tante cose sareste potuti essere, ma niente siete diventati. Se non carne e<br/>sangue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata betata da [Idril_Earfalas](../users/Idril_Earfalas/profile) e contiene un piccolo regalo per [BuFr](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=105760).

[Closer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs)

  


_(Help me)_

_You tear down my reason_

_(Help me)_

_It's your sex I can smell_

_(Help me)_

_You make me perfect_

_Help me become somebody else_

  


Che tuo padre s'incazzi per le stronzate che combina tuo fratello, non è certo una novità. La novità sta nel fatto che voglia infliggergli una punizione. Perché – che non si dica in giro, eh _–_ Odino parla e parla, ma le palle di prendere delle decisioni serie con i figli non le ha mai. Se tu sei venuto su bene, lo devi solo a tua madre, che Dio l'abbia in gloria.

– Cosa ne devo fare di te, mh? _–_ borbotta, scuro in volto, dallo scranno di pelle dell'ufficio.

Solo tu e Heimdall siete ammessi a quella riunione di famiglia. L'argomento è troppo intimo per essere dibattuto davanti a tutto il consiglio del clan.

– Ho fatto di tutto per te. Ti ho accolto in casa mia come fossi sangue del mio sangue e non il bastardo di Laufey. Avrei potuto lasciarti a crepare di stenti in quella topaia, lo sai, vero? Ma no, ti ho preso con me e ti ho vestito e nutrito... e tu che fai? Come mi ringrazi? _–_

Te li puoi figurare perfettamente i pensieri che passano per la testa di Loki. Strano piuttosto che la sua lingua biforcuta non vi stia dando voce. Ma a giudicare dal pallore e dallo sguardo vacuo e dai tremiti convulsi, deve essere troppo occupato a gestire una delle sue crisi d'astinenza.

– Mi svergogni! Davanti alla città intera! _–_ _sbam_ fa la mano di Odino sul tavolo _–_ Chi se ne fotte della reputazione del clan, no? Tu sei Loki! Tu sei superiore a noi e a qualsiasi regola di buona creanza! Maledetto ingrato... cosa direbbe tua madre? Per fortuna non può vederti ridotto così o ne morirebbe! _–_

Stringi i pugni dietro la schiena. Frigga è morta da tre anni e la situazione è andata precipitando da allora. Il dolore ha spezzato tuo padre, che si ostina a mantenere le redini del clan per puro orgoglio. Loki si è lasciato andare nel baratro delle droghe, arrivando a vendersi per pagarsi dosi sempre più massicce.

Lui, che è il figlio del boss più influente della città, che non avrebbe che da chiedere per avere tutto ciò che vuole. Ma se qualcosa l'ha imparata dalla loro famiglia, è proprio l'orgoglio: non chiederà mai qualcosa a vostro padre, fossero soldi o direttamente droga. E Odino non ha mai nascosto il disgusto che prova per questo figlio degenerato, che abusa del proprio corpo in ogni modo. Una sniffata di coca di tanto in tanto ci può stare, prendere un ragazzo per provare qualcosa di nuovo anche... ma rendersi schiavi in quel modo disgustoso non è proprio concepibile per lui.

Tu sai che non tutta la colpa è da attribuire alla natura caotica e autodistruttiva di Loki. A differenza di Frigga, Odino vi ha trattati da sempre in maniera differente e la cosa è andata rimarcandosi man mano che crescevate, fino a diventare ridicolmente palese dopo la morte di vostra madre.

– Io non so più cosa fare con te, Loki... _–_ sospira tuo padre, improvvisamente stanco.

Il silenzio cala nell'ufficio, scandito solo dal respiro spezzato di Loki.

– Se posso dare un suggerimento, capo. _–_ azzarda Heimdall nel suo caratteristico tono educato.

Odino gli concede la parola con un vago cenno della mano e lui prosegue.

– Sei provato dalle troppe responsabilità che comporta governare il clan. Almeno la gestione di questa situazione dovresti demandarla a qualcun altro. _–_

– È mio fratello, non è una _situazione_. _–_ ribatti disgustato.

Gli sguardi di tuo padre e di Heimdall si piantano su di te e tu capisci d'un tratto di aver parlato in maniera troppo impulsiva, perché le loro espressioni non promettono niente di buono.

~

Di certo ti sei ritrovato in situazioni peggiori di questa. Più nudo, più debole e meno propenso a quello che stava per succedere.

A giudicare da quelle ridicole autoreggenti, lì c'è lo zampino di Heimdall. Lui non ti ha mai toccato  _–_ i figli del capo sono off limits, anche quando al capo piace ricordare a tutti che solo uno è davvero suo figlio  _–_ ma tu conosci Heimdall, conosci i suoi metodi. Sarà veloce, efficiente e pulito. Farà lo stretto necessario e poi ti lascerà in pace. Un pensiero di magra consolazione, ma se non altro sufficiente a restare intero, a non crollare completamente.

Un parte di te vorrebbe solo che svenissi adesso e ti risvegliassi coperto di vomito e sangue in un vicolo sudicio della città senza sapere che giorno è. Tanto è così che finirà questa storia. È così che finiscono tutte queste storie e tu sei abbastanza disilluso da renderti conto che stavolta l'hai fatta troppo grossa e non ci sarà il tuo caro fratello a pararti il culo come al solito.

Quello che non puoi sapere, che non puoi nemmeno immaginarti, è che tuo fratello non interverrà perché sarà proprio lui il tuo aguzzino.

Ma poi la porta della stanza si apre e nella cornice si staglia la figura di Thor e tu metabolizzi. Con lentezza disarmante, ma metabolizzi. Puoi sentire i pensieri affaticati prendere forma e infine acquisire consapevolezza, privandoti di quegli ultimi barlumi di speranza che ti tenevano in piedi, che ti rendevano umano.

_No, non tu... perché?_

Tuo fratello ti guarda e tu ti vedi riflesso nella sua espressione, vedi la pietà e la vergogna, diverse da quelle di Odino eppure macchiate della stessa presunzione.

_Non tu... non così..._

– I panni sporchi si lavano in famiglia, no? _–_

Ti riesce perfino di fare del sarcasmo. Perle ai porci, comunque. Thor è già entrato nel personaggio e non dice niente, non fa niente. Sta lì e tu sei accovacciato sul letto e lo realizzi in quel momento, come realizzi che quella stanza non l'ha mai vista. Le tende scure a chiudere fuori la luce e una realtà troppo vera per te, troppo bella da sopportare comparata alla tua esistenza.

_Non tu..._

Ti rendi conto ancora una volta che devi essere tu a prendere quella decisione per tuo fratello, come sempre. Fin da bambini, fino a che la memoria ti aiuta, è sempre successo così e dunque sembra quasi logico che anche questa volta vada così.

E ti costa fatica muoverti, ma lo fai. E non devi apparire così inetto e miserevole come ti senti, perché lui ti osserva e tu conosci bene quello sguardo. Non l'hai mai sentito su di te e certo non l'avresti mai voluto _–_ non così, _non così_ _–_ ma lo conosci. E sai che effetto fai agli uomini, perfino in quelle condizioni, oh sì.

Sai cosa vede e pensa e sente Thor, tuo fratello Thor, mentre ti metti a carponi sul letto e lo guardi remissivo e attendi di essere usato.

~

Tuo fratello è fragile. È un bambino chiuso nell'effimera crisalide di un adulto, così consapevole dei propri limiti e totalmente irrispettoso. Si diverte un mondo ad infrangerli. Tu hai un alto concetto del rispetto. Di sé stessi, delle gerarchie. E Loki non porta rispetto a niente. Né a sé stesso, né al clan o a vostro padre. A malapena ne portava a Frigga.

E troppo spesso l'hai coperto, troppo spesso ti sei fatto usare per poi essere messo da parte quando non gli servivi più. Così leale con Loki tanto quanto lui era spregevole nei tuoi confronti. Ha la capacità di sfruttare i suoi punti deboli come tu non saresti mai in grado di fare. Perché a differenza tua, Loki è privo di dignità, non ce l'ha. Tanto tempo fa tuo fratello l'ha gettata via e a pagarne le conseguenze sei sempre stato tu.

Ora osservi l'oggetto vuoto a cui si è ridotto Loki _–_ il suo fratellino, il bambino che Frigga ti presentò vent'anni fa, paonazzo e urlante e già ne eri innamorato anche se affermavi che ti faceva schifo. Lo osservi e ti aggrappi al grumo di frustrazione che ti ha fatto crescere dentro, alimentato giorno per giorno come un maledetto tumore.

Da sempre. Sempre Loki è stato un enigma, un tranello oscuro, indecifrabile e ipnotico. Delle sue promesse non si è mai certi. Le sue lacrime sono sincere? E quale è stato l'ultimo vero sorriso che ti ha rivolto?

Loki distrugge le certezze con la gioia insana di chi ama vedere il mondo bruciare. E tu non vorresti sentire questo solletico, non vorresti proprio, ma quello cresce, si fa pressante, ti stuzzica. Questa voglia di restituirgli il torto, di fargli del male tanto quanto lui te ne ha sempre fatto.

Respira, Thor. Una, due volte. Calma il rombo del sangue che ti offusca la mente e infine raggiungi tuo fratello.

~

Tremi e non sai perché. Potrebbe essere freddo in quella stanza, ma non riesci a capirlo. Potrebbe essere la paura, ma quella l'hai sempre avuta. Potresti essere eccitato, ma per la prima volta in vita tua non potresti accettarlo.

Il fruscio si arresta davanti a te. Metti a fuoco i jeans di Thor.

Sei troppo avvezzo a questi meccanismi per non capire, ma la crisi ti sta divorando. Non riesci a coordinare un movimento, non riesci nemmeno a ricordarti come si fa ad alzare un braccio. È tuo fratello che deve slacciarsi la cintura e poi i bottoni dei jeans e infilare una mano nella patta aperta. Tu non hai il tempo di vedere altro. Uno strattone ai capelli e la tua faccia è premuta contro il cazzo di Thor.

~

_Non è mio fratello..._

È tuo fratello.

_Non gli sta scopando la bocca..._

Gli stai scopando la bocca.

“Non pensare ad un elefante rosa”. Era uno dei giochi di Frigga. “Non pensare ad un elefante rosa. Ci riesci?”. No, non è possibile. È una trappola, una fregatura. Si perde in partenza, dai, non vale.

– Basta così. _–_

Loki tossisce, sputa umori vischiosi che gli colano giù per il mento ed emette un gorgoglio umido e infine crolla e vomita.

– Ssh... ssh... _–_ fai mentre gli tieni la fronte e pensi che non ce la farai mai. Mai.

Si rannicchia sul letto in posizione fetale. È tutto bianco contro il copriletto di velluto scuro e respira così forte che trema.

– Hai avuto bisogno che te lo ordinasse paparino... mh... non avevi le _palle_ di farlo. _–_

Ride. _Ride_ di una risata triste, con le labbra pallide stirate a scoprire i denti. E tu pensi che non è questione di farcela, a questo punto, non è questo.

– Volevo davvero essere gentile, fratello. _–_ gli dici posando la fronte sulla sua e non fingi di essere dispiaciuto.

– Sei un pessimo bugiardo. _–_

_Slap._

Lo schiaffo ti è partito con insospettabile facilità e ora cola sangue dal suo labbro spaccato.

Non fingerai più niente.

È tuo fratello. Lo scoperai. E poi lo lascerai andare come una cosa usata. Come hai sempre voluto fare. Come ha sempre voluto che facessi.

~

Sputi un grumo di saliva sanguinolenta e apri la bocca per respirare. Ti ha rotto il naso con un ceffone, ad un certo punto, non ricordi quando, non importa. Importa solo respirare, a ritmo con le sue spinte, cercando di non affogarci.

Sei sempre stato vuoto, un guscio fragile e appuntito, una conchiglia traslucida che attirava, affascinava, irretiva, e feriva con i suoi aculei. Inghiottivi chi si avvicinava nel disperato tentativo di prendersi qualcosa, di strappare loro un po' di ciò che sembrava comporli. Per capirli, per _capirti_. Ti sei formato in un pattern di personalità altrui, odiandone ciascuna, collezionandole come farfalle morte spillate alla parete bianca della tua anima, in un costante horror vacui.

Eternamente desideroso, da buon collezionista, di entrare in possesso di quel pezzo unico e insostituibile. Come se la sua presenza avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.

Adesso che ce l'hai, non ti senti forse più completo come immaginavi? Quel pezzo che capricciosamente volevi solo perché impossibile da ottenere, ora ti sembra davvero così bello come appariva quando lo osservavi da lontano, con lo sguardo asettico e calcolatore _–_ morboso _–_ dell'esperto?

Tutti quegli anni a pensare che sarebbe bastato questo a renderti una persona, a darti un'identità. L'ironia più crudele è che sia veramente così.

Thor sta spezzando quel guscio, frantumando gli aculei e sporcando la bella madreperla. I frammenti altrui ti scivolano fuori col rumore sordo delle cose che d'un tratto appaiono superflue, per fare spazio a lui e solo a lui.

Tu lo lasci fare e prendi tutto, annichilito. Prendi anche quello che non vuoi. Prendi gli scarti, l'odio, la rabbia, la frustrazione, il sadismo, l'amarezza. Prendi tutto. Prendi anche l'amore e le sue scuse.

Gli fai spazio, allora. Togli, una per una, le farfalle appuntate, lasciando una parete nuda traforata da mille spilli ora assenti, mille piccole ferite che non sanguinano più. Che di sangue da versare non ne è rimasto.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Avete creduto davvero di essere fratelli. Avreste potuto essere amanti. In un altro mondo, in un'altra era, in un'altra realtà. Tante cose sareste potuti essere, ma niente siete diventati. Se non carne e sangue.

  


~ ~ ~

  


– Una volta non ti piaceva il caffè. _–_

– Una volta tu non ti vestivi da hipster. _–_

È così da voi stuzzicarvi in quel modo. Oh, è come se non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno. Come se non fosse la prima volta che vi incontrare dopo dieci anni.

_Dieci anni._

Ha i capelli più corti e ha abbandonato l'abitudine di bistrarsi gli occhi, grazie al cielo. Sembra meno magro, ma non sai se è solo perché ha smesso di indossare quella roba nera e attillata. Di certo ha un'aria più sana di come lo ricordi _–_ ma non ci vuole poi molto. Ha smesso di farsi? Istintivamente gli controlli le pupille, come facevi una volta. Quando eravate fratelli e ti piaceva credere che ti stavi prendendo cura di lui.

– Be'. _–_ sospira davanti a te _–_ Ti trovo bene. _–_

– Sì. _–_ deglutisci _–_ Anche tu. _–_

_Anche tu._

Anche lui. Considerando che l'ultima volta che l'hai visto era ridotto ad un ammasso inerme e privo di coscienza. Ma la sua pelle è bianca e perfetta _–_ quella sì è rimasta intatta _–_ come se tu non vi avessi lasciato alcun segno.

Non c'è bisogno di alcun invito: vi sedete allo stesso tavolino come se vi foste dati appuntamento lì. Due vecchi amici che si trovano a bere un caffè e chiacchierare.

Le persone vi scorrono intorno con le loro vite e tu ti chiedi se voi siete imperscrutabili quanto lo sono gli altri o se tutti possono vedervi per quello che siete stati, quello che avete fatto e subito. Ti sembra assurdo che nessuno se ne accorga. O forse lo vedono ma non reagiscono, concentrati sulle loro vite, assuefatti ad altre violenze?

Ti senti come un libro aperto. Ti sei sempre sentito così, ed ora che Loki è davanti a te ti senti scricchiolare come fanno le pagine dei libri vecchi e polverosi e delicati che si maneggiano con i guanti. Ti senti come se quei dieci anni non fossero mai trascorsi e le tue mani fossero ancora sporche.

– Oh, piantala di guardarmi così. _–_ accavalla le gambe, sorseggia il suo caffè _–_ Sono passati anni. _–_ guarda altrove, un sopracciglio inarcato con sufficienza _–_ Siamo altre persone. _–_

– Sì? _–_ gratti col pollice il bordo della tua tazza _–_ Bella retorica. _–_

– Eri tu quello che apprezzava la retorica. _–_

Adesso ti guarda. Adesso la tua gamba smette di muoversi e tu ti accorgi che la stavi dondolando con nervosismo.

– Apprezzavo tante cose. Per lo più inutili o nocive. _–_

– Uhm... immagino che adesso sei diventato vegano e frequenti il centro di recupero della tua parrocchia. _–_

Non ha perso la sua lingua biforcuta e i suoi occhi brillano divertiti e a te pare impossibile. Ti sembra una cosa che appartiene ormai ad un altro mondo, qualcosa che non avresti mai più rivisto.

Ridete, ma solo un po'. E poi ridete ancora, di una risata un po' turbata, perché vi sembra assurdo quel suono che vi ritrovate a condividere.

Ed è strano ma è questo _–_ proprio questo _–_ che ti riporta all'improvviso lì, a quel momento, a voi due. Non sei più Thor, figlio di Odino, che sta scaricando il corpo esanime e martoriato di suo fratello davanti ad un ospedale. Lo sei stato, d'accordo. Ma ti rendi conto che per un attimo puoi metterlo da parte. Che se Loki può concedertelo, allora anche tu puoi concedertelo. Puoi vederti per quello che sei ora e solo per quello. L'altro Thor può restare lì, nel passato. Giusto per un momento, eh, il tempo di un caffè.

~

– Ti ho fatto del male. _–_

È la terza volta che vi vedete e non ti aspettavi certo che prima o poi il discorso non sarebbe venuto fuori. Di nuovo.

Tu non sai cosa sta cercando da te, ma non credi che sia banalmente perdono. È una fase che avete tacitamente superato perché non è mai servita. Vi siete perdonati anni prima ed è stato come sottinteso fin dal momento in cui vi siete incrociati per caso in quello Starbucks.

E adesso siete qui, a casa sua, con un birra in mano e la tv sintonizzata sulla finale del Sei Nazioni*. Si è sistemato bene e non ha cambiato gusti in fatto di sport. È rassicurante. Thor è sempre stato in qualche modo rassicurante, e di contro destabilizzante per la tua salute mentale. Come un contraltare positivo di vostro padre, una sorta di faccia buona della medaglia, che ti costringeva a non gettare la spugna.

– Sì. _–_ gli rispondi quindi, la voce appena più alta di quella dello speaker e gli occhi fissi sullo schermo _–_ Come tanti altri. _–_

Hai ricevuto tante ferite e ne hai inferte altrettante. Non puoi paragonare nessuna di essa a quello che ti ha fatto Thor, ma nemmeno puoi caricarlo di una responsabilità che non gli compete. Se sei quello che sei, non è certo a causa sua. Sarebbe ingiusto, e francamente anche riduttivo.

– Hai altri fratelli che ti hanno stuprato? _–_

Non puoi credere che l'abbia detto. Cioè, che sia riuscito a dirlo _in quel modo_. Chi è quell'uomo e che fine ha fatto tuo fratello?

– Vedo che hai imparato a fare del sarcasmo. Complimenti, ti ci sono voluti solo trent'anni. _–_

Lui sorride compiaciuto. Ah, eccolo qua, il buon vecchio Thor. Eccetto per quelle piccole rughe che gli increspano gli angoli degli occhi.

La partita non esiste più, adesso.

Hai perso dieci anni della sua vita e in qualche modo lo stai rimpiangendo. Sai che se allora fossi rimasto lì voi non sareste qui, adesso, non sareste così. Non sareste nemmeno vivi, probabilmente. Ma un po' lo rimpiangi lo stesso. Vorresti fargli tante domande, sapere com'è riuscito ad uscire da quella vita, lui che ci sembrava così tagliato, perfetto per prendere il posto di vostro padre. Vorresti e non hai le palle. Hai scoperto il valore delle domande tanto tempo fa, ormai, sai quanto fermarti e chiedere possa fare la differenza. Lo farai anche con lui, prima o poi, ne sei certo. Ma non oggi, né domani. Ci sono cose che hanno bisogno di tempo per sedimentare.

– Non me lo perdonerò mai. _–_

Tipo questa.

Oh, se non altro avevi visto giusto: non è il tuo perdono che sta cercando, né il proprio. Ha già deciso, si è già dato la sentenza _–_ tipico di Thor. Quello di cui ha bisogno è altro e capisci che in questi anni non si è mai dato pace, capisci che la sua condanna è stata questa.

– Se non l'avessi fatto tu, l'avrebbe fatto qualcun altro. E non sarebbe stato altrettanto gentile. _–_

Mica glielo stai dicendo per pietà, eh, non stai cercando di consolarlo o roba del genere. È la pura e semplice realtà delle cose. Non è completa, ma è un inizio. Ogni cosa a suo tempo.

Thor fa una mezza risata sarcastica e la sua fronte si corruga:  _–_ Definire “gentile” quello che ti ho fatto mi sembra un tantino fuori luogo.  _–_

Ed eccovi qua.

Posi la birra sul pavimento e frughi tra le pieghe del divano. Ne peschi il telecomando e schiacci il pulsante del muto. Torni a guardarlo.

– Chiariamo una cosa: qua non c'è niente da perdonare. Quello che hai fatto era... _–_ ti scappa una specie di risata e annuisci tra te _–_ era esattamente ciò di cui avevo bisogno. _–_

E poi te ne stai in silenzio ad aspettare, perché gli è andata di traverso la birra e ora sta soffocando.

– Di tutte le stronzate... _–_ tossisce asciugandosi le lacrime con due dita.

– Thor. _–_ sospiri chiudendo un attimo gli occhi, come se il suo nome fosse così pesante _–_ Ti sei mai chiesto perché non sono andato via prima? Avevo agganci ovunque, gente che mi doveva favori: sarei potuto sparire in qualsiasi momento, rifarmi una vita altrove. _–_

– È quello che hai fatto. _–_ dice senza guardarti.

Il pensiero di come ti ha abbandonato deve essere ancora insostenibile per lui. Lo immagini a cercare il tuo nome tra i necrologi per giorni, rodendosi dentro, trattenendosi dall'andare da te. Per cosa? Per chiederti come stavi? Magari portandoti anche un mazzo di fiori?

– Sì. _Dopo_ l'ho fatto. Dopo che... _–_ deglutisci a vuoto _–_ dopo che ho capito. _–_

– Che cosa? _–_

– Che se ero frustrato non era colpa di papà. _–_

Ti alzi da lì con un movimento veloce, troppo veloce. Raccogli la birra e i tuoi piedi nudi si fanno strada fino a quell'angolo che lui chiama in maniera altisonante “cucina” e fissi le tue mani che rimettono le cose a posto, cercando di non pensare alla sua presenza, al suo sguardo fedelmente puntato sulla tua schiena, alla sua attenzione concentrata su di te.

Se avessi detto certe cose allora, come sarebbe andata? Quelle cose che ti ci sono voluti anni di terapia per tirare fuori. Quelle cose che ora ti sembra di dire per la prima volta, come se non ne parlassi continuamente con la tua analista. Ti bruciano nelle corde vocali e vengono fuori come lava, come se fossero le prime parole che riesci a pronunciare.

– Lui era uno stronzo, d'accordo. _–_

Ti volti, le mani fermamente ancorate al piano della cucina e saetti lo sguardo ovunque. Ovunque tranne che su di lui che è davanti a te, silenzioso, attento. A quello che dici, a mantenere le giuste distanze, a non interrompere niente.

– Ma era tutta quella vita che non volevo. Solo che c'era mamma e... c'eri tu. _–_ parli confusamente, gesticolando _–_ Era tutto il resto che odiavo. Ogni cosa di quella vita. _–_

Non credi possibile che la sua fronte si possa corrugare ulteriormente, eppure accade. Un po' ti viene da ridere. Mi sa che quella conversazione è andata per le lunghe.

– Ce le hai delle tortillas? Non si può guardare una finale senza tortillas. _–_

Thor cristallizza la domanda che stava per farti e ti guarda confuso per un lungo momento. Ti senti come dovevano sentirsi i vostri professori, perché è esattamente l'espressione che faceva davanti ad una qualsiasi domanda posta a lezione. Non è che sia stupido, è solo che è un po' lento. E ingenuo. E adorabile.

– Possiamo fare di meglio. _–_ propone con espressione furba _–_ Possiamo ordinare dei tacos. _–_

Ma ha trent'anni, Thor, come ti ricordano quelle spruzzate di bianco in mezzo alla barba bionda. E scopri che quello un po' lento stavolta sei tu.

~

– Perché non te ne sei andato dopo che è morta mamma? _–_

Hai un detersivo in mano e non sai perché ti è venuta in mente quella domanda proprio adesso. Cosa è stato che l'ha fatta riemergere dopo settimane di oblio. Non è che fare la spesa fosse esattamente un'attività di famiglia: Frigga non era quel genere di madre tutta casa e chiesa che faceva l'angelo del focolare. Proprio no.

Loki ti rivolge quel suo solito sguardo. Quello che da sempre dice: “ma ascolti mai?”.

– C'eri ancora _tu_. _–_ dice con tono ovvio, prendendoti di mano il detersivo e mettendolo nel carrello _–_ E finché potevo contare su di te... _–_

– Quindi ero io? _–_ rimarchi, come se il concetto non fosse già abbastanza ovvio _–_ Ero io che ti... _–_

– Eri ciò che mi teneva legato a quella vita, sì. _–_ ti interrompe.

E lo dice proprio come se non fosse chissà che, come se una parte sostanziale delle vostre intere vite non avesse ruotato per anni attorno a quel perno.  _Cristo_ .

Quando la gente attorno a voi si gira a guardarvi costernata, ti rendi conto di aver imprecato a voce alta. Loki si ferma e ti rivolge un'espressione di rimprovero che mal si addice alla sua persona. Non è una cosa nuova: lo faceva anche in passato. Questa cosa di portarti a fare figure di merda pubblicamente, mente lui passava per quello innocente. All'epoca era un modo sottile di farti capire quanto potessi essere credulone. Oggi non lo sai cos'è. Forse è solo una dinamica antica e collaudata tra di voi, che era inevitabile venisse fuori. Un po' come andare in bicicletta: non si scorda mai. 

– Mi stai dicendo che tutte le volte che arrivavo a pararti il culo, tutte le volte che mi mettevo tra te e papà...? _–_

Non ti è ben chiaro perché gli stai parlando a bassa voce, come se qualcuno potesse mai capire di che diavolo state parlando.

– Senti, non te ne puoi fare una colpa. _–_ ti dice conciliante.

Loki parla a te ma guarda le confezioni, legge la lista degli ingredienti, valuta i prezzi, sceglie cosa mettere nel carrello.

– Sono passati... quanti? Dieci anni? E non eravamo esattamente a posto, allora... tutta la nostra famiglia non era _per niente_ a posto. _–_ ti fa notare con uno sguardo significativo.

– Io credevo di aiutarti. _–_

– Ma lo so. _–_ fa con aria comprensiva, osservando con interesse lo scaffale delle marmellate.

_Le marmellate._

– Senti, se non hai cazzi di parlarne... _–_

– Cos'hai fatto quando è morto papà? _–_

Cosa? E adesso questo che diavolo c'entra?

– Me ne sono andato, ho mollato tutto. _–_ ficchi le mani in tasca e ti stringi nelle spalle _–_ Sono ancora sotto copertura con il programma testimoni. Come sai che è morto? _–_

– Ne hanno parlato alla TV nazionale, non avrei potuto ignorarlo nemmeno se avessi voluto. _–_ ti dice nel bel mezzo del reparto ortofrutta _–_ Ho dovuto farmi per non pensarci. _–_

Lo guardi mentre sceglie le arance e capisci un po' di cose. Va bene, _tante_ cose. Cose che avresti dovuto capire da ben prima, diciamoci la verità, invece che offenderti per il modo in cui ti parla.

Siete al supermercato ed è già tanto che risponda alle tue domande invece che mandarti affanculo. Sei un cazzo di bambino, Thor. Non sei mai cresciuto.

– Be', ognuno elabora il lutto a modo suo. _–_ provi a scherzare.

Lui trattiene una risata e ti rivolge uno di quei suoi sguardi. Di quelli che dicono “Cattivo ragazzo, non si dicono certe cose!”.

– Non te ne sei andato finché non è morto papà. _–_ rimarca mettendoti in mano tre sacchetti diversi _–_ 23, 12 e 40. _–_

– Mi credi davvero così multitasking? _–_

Loki ti ignora e mentre sei concentrato sulla bilancia butta lì la bomba.

– Lui era per te ciò che tu eri per me. _–_

Per un lungo attimo il tuo cervello è tabula rasa. Resti immobile davanti al quadrante dei numeri, col dito a mezz'aria.

– Mi stai paragonando a lui? _–_ Loki preme per te il pulsante e attacca l'etichetta al sacchetto _–_ È una cosa davvero cattiva, lo sai? _–_

– Sì? Tu me l'hai messo nel culo! _–_

– Ah-ah. Vedo che comunque ne sei uscito bene. _–_

Un'anziana signora borbotta il suo disappunto e voi ve la ridete.

– Quello è stato solo il punto di partenza, ma non mi sono bastate due aspirine e tanta buona volontà, Thor. _–_

È atroce come possa passare da uno stato emotivo all'altro apparentemente senza il minimo sforzo. Devi costringerti a pensare che non è così. Non lo è mai stato, nemmeno in passato, quando fingeva così bene. E tanto meno ora, che a stento riesce ad usare ancora quella maschera.

– Sono stato in terapia, lo sono tutt'ora, e tengo il conto dei giorni che riesco a stare pulito. _–_

Siete alla cassa e non c'è che da pagare il conto. Tutto in una volta.

– E sì, è iniziato da te, da quello che mi hai fatto. Ho capito che anche tu facevi parte di quella vita, che tu _eri_ quella vita. E che non volevo più che fosse così. –

– Trentasei sterline e ventiquattro centesimi. _–_

Vi voltate a guardare la cassiera, che vi guarda a sua volta in muta attesa.

– Magari...? _–_

– Sì. Magari. _–_

Magari adesso pagate, andate a casa e mentre lui mette a posto la spesa tu prepari un tea. E passate il resto della serata a parlare di cazzate e a metabolizzare quello che vi siete trovati a dirvi tra le corsie di un supermercato.

~

– Dimmi che non è un cd di jingle natalizi. _–_

– Accuratamente selezionati tra i più ascoltati su Youtube! _–_

Ma la carta strappata mostra un titolo che tu conosci bene, perché l'avevi adocchiato ormai da settimane.

– Non hai cambiato gusti musicali, vero? _–_

– Come se non mi avessi visto sbavare in maniera indecente sui poster del concerto ogni volta che ne vedevo uno... _–_

– Uh? Di che parli? Non l'avevo _affatto_ notato. _–_

– Thor... _–_

– Mhm? _–_

– Tu non hai... _–_ apri la custodia del cd _–_ comprato... _–_ un paio di foglietti scivolano fuori e ti cadono in grembo _–_ due biglietti per il concerto dei Nine Inch Nails... _cazzo_! _–_

Ti senti una ragazzina in fase ormonale, ma non te ne frega niente. Pensi a quale delle magliette potresti indossare e che hai solo un mese per imparare a memoria tutte le canzoni del nuovo album, ma non credi che sarà poi così difficile. Pensi che un regalo del genere non merita quello che gli hai fatto tu, che sei il solito presuntuoso, che lui riderà di te proprio come faceva una volta. È un pensiero stupido e sai che non sarà così, ma non puoi fare a meno di aver paura. La verità, Loki, è che ancora oggi _–_ soprattutto oggi _–_ la tua felicità ruota attorno al giudizio di Thor.

Quindi trattieni la voglia di abbracciarlo e tiri fuori il tuo pacchetto e glielo metti in mano, così, senza guardarlo più di tanto. Occupandoti di altre cose, sistemando un disordine che non c'è, pur di non soffermarti troppo su quell'espressione di autentica e gioiosa aspettativa che è così tipica di lui.

Senti il rumore della carta che si strappa e ti sale il batticuore e pensi com'è successo? Intendi, passare dal vedersi ogni tanto al vedersi quasi quotidianamente, fino ad approdare a questo. A passare il Natale assieme. Non vuoi credere che sia perché nessuno dei due ha qualcuno con cui passarlo, il Natale. Perché implicherebbe una compassione che non vi appartiene. Thor non ti ha chiesto di venire da lui perché è solo, così come tu avresti potuto accettare l'invito di Tasha e Clint ma non l'hai fatto. Siete qui, adesso, perché avevate voglia di stare insieme anche in questo momento. _Sopratutto_ in questo momento. Che sia una patetica replica di un ambiente familiare che non è mai stato e che certamente non è ora, ti frega poco. State bene ed è questo ciò che conta.

– Loki... _–_

Prendi un bel respiro. Voltati. Appari rilassato, rispondi casualmente.

– Ouf! _–_

Non è mai stato un granché nelle dimostrazioni d'affetto, Thor. Fisico ai limiti dell'invadente, questo sì, ma terribilmente impacciato. Sa cosa vuole esprimere, ma non sa come e così fa quello che può, senza badare alla forma. Come un cane.

– Grazie. _–_ ti dice e ti tiene così stretto che la sua voce grave te la senti rimbombare nel petto e nelle ossa.

– Sì. _–_

Bella risposta, già. “Ti piace?”, vorresti chiedergli. “L'ho ritrovata per caso tra i vecchi negativi e ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuta”, vorresti dirgli.

_È abbastanza? Sei felice? Io ero felice mentre la guardavo. Perché eravate felici voi. Siete così felici in quella foto. Cosa stavate facendo? Stavate leggendo qualcosa? A mamma piaceva leggere i fumetti assieme a noi. Non ricordo nemmeno quando l'ho scattata. Sembri avere dodici o tredici anni. Mamma invece è senza età. Lei è sempre stata così, fino alla fine..._

Un po' di quei pensieri devono esserti scappati fuori, perché Thor sembra risponderti, con parole smozzicate e gesti goffi. E ha gli occhi rossi quando si scosta da te e tu vorresti solo che quella sera non finisse mai.

~

– Non hai degli amici? _–_ ti chiede ironico _–_ Una volta eri _pieno_ di amici. _–_

Devi riconoscere che passare il Capodanno a casa di tuo fratello, rannicchiati sul divano con un plaid addosso, non è esattamente il tuo genere di festa. Ma è da qualche tempo ormai che non fai più cose che sono “il tuo genere”. E comunque non è che Loki si sia esattamente lamentato quando ti sei presentato alla sua porta con una bottiglia di spumante e una busta di ciambelle che avrebbe potuto sfamare un intero distretto di polizia.

– Una volta ero pieno di gente che voleva qualcosa da me. _–_

– _Touchè_. _–_

Fa un freddo maledetto e lo riconosci tu che non sei mai stato un tipo freddoloso _–_ non quanto Loki. Ma cosa ci si dovrebbe aspettare da Londra a fine dicembre?

– Ma in questo buco ce l'hai il riscaldamento? _–_

– Parlane col padrone di casa: deve ripararmi la caldaia. _–_

Loki svuota con una sorsata il flûte e tu ti senti troppo colpevole per fissare impunemente la sua gola bianca che fa su e giù. Così segui con eccessivo interesse la sua mano elegante che posa il bicchiere sul tavolino accanto, non presti troppa attenzione alle sue gambe che si allungano verso di te. Almeno finché i suoi piedi gelidi non ti finiscono in grembo.

Lo guardi scotendo la testa. Certe cose non cambiano mai, eh? Loki si mette comodo mentre gli avvolgi i piedi tra le mani calde.

– Mhm... dovrei assumerti. _–_ mormora con una soddisfazione da farti venire la pelle d'oca.

– Il mestiere dei miei sogni, sì. _–_ ribatti sarcastico.

– No, sul serio. Non so come ho fatto fino ad ora. _–_

– Non lo so nemmeno io. Cazzo, qua fa più freddo che a Manchester. _–_

Il paragone con la vostra prima casa, è d'obbligo. Non credevi che potesse esistere un posto più gelido di quella topaia fatiscente nella quale avete abitato finché vostro padre non è riuscito a scalare le gerarchie della mafia locale fino a potersi permettere un posto decente.

– Che?! Neanche per sogno! A Manchester si _congelava_. _–_

– Qui no? I tuoi piedi la pensano diversamente. _–_

– Qui almeno non abbiamo i buchi sul soffitto. _–_ ti fa notare con una certa stizza, offeso dal paragone che osi fare _–_ E i miei piedi ricordano bene quanto si stava peggio a Manchester, grazie. _–_

– Se mamma ci vedesse ora ci direbbe di venire a dormire con lei. _–_ borbotti tra te, un po' malinconico al ricordo.

E anche tuo fratello, per quanto si sforzi di non sembrarlo, suona piuttosto nostalgico: _–_ In tre nel suo letto? Abbiamo smesso ben prima che andassimo via da Manchester. Non ci stavamo più. _–_

– Lo dici come se fosse colpa mia. _–_

– Chi è cresciuto di due spanne in un'estate? _–_

– Non che questo ti abbia mai impedito di infilarti nel mio letto quando faceva troppo freddo. O quando c'era un temporale. O quando papà e mamma litigavano. _–_

Te lo vedevi comparire sulla soglia di camera tua, in pigiama e con il cuscino stretto tra le braccia. Come potevi dirgli di no? Alzavi le coperte e lui ci s'infilava veloce e tu lo avvolgevi e lui sospirava soddisfatto. Non scorderai mai come ti faceva sentire quel sospiro. Come se fossi _completo_. Era il solo momento nelle vostre vite in cui Loki si mostrava per quello che era, il solo momento in cui ti concedeva di essere protettivo senza farti sentire una tata inopportuna. Te lo tenevi stretto addosso finché non si addormentava ed eri felice così.

– Ogni scusa era buona... _–_ concludi, mettendo un freno a quei pensieri davvero troppo sentimentali.

– Oh, ma sta zitto. _–_ sogghigna Loki _–_ La cosa ti stava fin troppo bene. _–_

– La cosa mi starebbe bene anche adesso. _–_

Qualche poeta o pittore o sailcazzo saprebbe rendere adeguatamente cosa sia Loki che ti guarda il silenzio, lasciandosi sfuggire una rosa di emozioni che un essere umano non può provare tutte insieme, non può farcela. Ma Loki umano non è mai stato. È infatti con movimenti felini che si sporge e tu alzi i lembi del plaid come una volta alzavi le coperte per lui e lo osservi rapito, immobile, mentre ti si avvicina cauto. Ma non sei pronto a questo. Non sei pronto alle sue braccia sottili che ti avvolgono come se non avessero aspettato altro per una vita intera, al calore del suo corpo sul tuo, al profumo dei suoi capelli, alle sue gambe allacciate alle tue. Al sospiro che fa quando lo avvolgi con le braccia portandoti appresso il plaid.

Chiudi gli occhi e sospiri anche tu.

– Buon anno, Loki. _–_

– Buon anno. _–_

~

– L'hai fatto davvero? _–_

– Io ti do retta, cosa credi? –

Come se fosse possibile non dargli retta. Ti ha fracassato le palle per giorni, non parlava d'altro. Praticamente ti ha preso per sfinimento.

L'inaugurazione sarà sabato e hai spedito gli inviti a tutti. Ma a lui non puoi certo limitarti a mandargliela per posta. E no, non basta neppure dargliela a mano. Ti sei arrovellato a lungo prima di trovare un modo adeguato, ma alla fine ci sei riuscito.

La sala è vuota e silenziosa. Respiri l'aria che sa di vernice fresca e compensato e solventi, e lo osservi. Osservi Thor muoversi tra i pannelli illuminati e non riesci a parlare. Siete circondati dalla vostre vite.

– Lei non c'è. _–_ ti dice dall'altro capo della sala.

 _Lei_ è la foto che gli hai regalato per Natale. Non è necessario specificarlo.

– Quella è tua. _–_

E l'infinità di significati che si porta appresso questa frase si dipana tra di voi chiaramente, senza alcun bisogno di ulteriori parole.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Siete fratelli, pur non essendo legati dal sangue. Siete amanti, pur non avendo ancora fatto l'amore. Qui e adesso e per sempre. Tante cose siete stati e sarete, ma ormai conta solo quello che riuscite ad essere nel presente. Loki e Thor.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Il primo bacio non si scorda mai. Sopratutto se arriva dopo sei mesi di appuntamenti che fingono di non essere appuntamenti. Quel che si dice “andarci coi piedi di piombo”.

Hai smaniato e sapevi bene che lui smaniava quanto te, ma quanti problemi che si è fatto! Oh, l'hai capito, certo, non è che arrivate da un precedente proprio splendido e ci sono tutti quei blocchi che vi portate ancora appresso eccetera. D'accordo. Li comprendi i suoi scrupoli, perché al posto suo te li saresti fatti pure tu. Nella sua situazione, anche tu avresti pensato di non meritare quella possibilità. Thor era trasparente una volta e trasparente è rimasto, per te. E comunque non è che si sia sforzato granché di nasconderti i suoi pensieri e tu non farai finta che la cosa non ti lusinghi.

Ma ti lusinga di più questo. Il vostro crollo totale e irreparabile e delizioso. La capitolazione dell'intelletto e di tutte queste belle seghe mentali davanti alla pressione inumana di ciò che volete entrambi, ciò che volete davvero, che avete sempre voluto.

Non lo sai com'è andata, non sai in che modo siete finiti qui, a parlare di cazzate sull'erba di Hyde Park, tra le sferzate di un vento primaverile ancora gelido e una coltre di fiori che vi piove attorno. Questo non è uno shojo manga e voi non siete due ragazzini, ma il fatto che devi ricordartelo te la dice lunga. Di certo non dovete apparire come i trentenni maturi e disillusi che siete. Tu, per lo meno, non ti senti affatto tale. Ti senti come... merda, non ti sei mai sentito così e la cosa ti spaventa da morire.

Sei spaventato quando tra di voi cade un silenzio che non sentite il bisogno di riempire di parole. E continui ad esserlo mentre lo spazio e l'aria si riducono pericolosamente in mezzo a voi e tutto si concentra nella sensazione del respiro di Thor su di te, non c'è altro, nient'altro. E quanto – _quanto_ – sei spaventato adesso? Quanto ti fa paura questo goffo scontro di nasi, questi sorrisi impacciati, questo cercarvi le labbra con un'esitazione esagerata, affamata, carica di aspettativa?

Quanto ti fa paura, Loki, la rivelazione che sai ancora baciare?

Baciare come si deve. Baciare perché ne hai voglia e non perché è un preliminare necessario. Baciare lui. Baciare perché non hai pensato ad altro per giorni e settimane e mesi interi. Baciare perché... _sì_ , cazzo, ecco perché.

~

Senti come si aggrappa ad un lembo del tuo cappotto e tu ti fai più vicino, azzardi una mano al suo collo, timidamente. Loki freme un po' e apre di più la bocca _–_ _oddio_. Perché diavolo non l'hai fatto prima?

Ti passano davanti tutte le cose che avete fatto insieme per la prima volta. Andare in bici; cercare le uova di Pasqua in giardino; imparare a nuotare; spiare vostra cugina Sif in bagno; sbronzarsi fino a vomitare; ingaggiare rissa; scappare di casa per andare ad un rave; passare una notte dietro le sbarre; deludere mamma; essere puniti da papà; farsi a turno la stessa puttana; pagare le conseguenze di uno scherzo orchestrato ai danni di Heimdall; sniffare coca; rubare un'auto; schiantarvici con quell'auto.

E non vi siete mai baciati. Mai! Come avete potuto aspettare tutti questi anni?

Ora hai la lingua di Loki in bocca e tutto si è trasformato in un pasticcio umido e ingordo. È pazzesco e non vuoi smettere più. Non t'importa di nient'altro. Hai un'erezione drammatica che ti gonfia i jeans e l'unica cosa che riesci a fare è stringerti Loki addosso e morirci in quel bacio e...

– Portami a casa. _–_

– Sì. _–_

~

Tutto questo non era programmato, pensi mentre incespichi sui gradini dell'ingresso perché invece di guardare dove vai non ti stacchi da lui. Sta succedendo adesso e tutto insieme e senza il minimo preavviso, senza che tu possa farci niente.

Armeggi con le chiavi di casa, ti cadono, te le raccoglie lui. Non avete fiato e riuscite comunque a ridere.

_Slam_ , fa la porta quando la richiudi con un calcio.  _Thud_ e questo sei tu, sbattuto contro la suddetta porta. Ci restate un po' lì, l'uno addosso all'altro, a divorarvi a vicenda e premere, premere alla ricerca di più pelle, più odore, più lingua, sempre di più. Ne volete di più e tutto quello che sapete fare è continuare a strusciarvi e baciarvi e infilare le mani sotto i vestiti come due adolescenti.

Ti si fanno molli le ginocchia a sentire le sue mani sulla pelle. E non è per il fatto che sono anni che non stai con qualcuno _–_ cioè, non solo per quello. Sai che con qualcun altro _–_ qualsiasi altro _–_ sarebbe diverso. Per il semplice fatto che è sempre stato così. Non sai cos'è e non vuoi pensarci in questo momento. Sai solo che, se in tutto questo tempo non hai provato niente del genere, è perché sentivi che una parte di te era ancora sua, sentivi che in qualche modo gli appartenevi. L'hai sempre saputo senza mai prenderne coscienza.

Devi essere malato, ti dici mentre gli permetti di slacciarti i jeans. Deve essere una cosa tipo Sindrome di Stoccolma, sì.

Poi Thor scivola in ginocchio e tira giù la zip e tu hai giusto il tempo di realizzare le sue intenzioni, di registrare la sua espressione affamata, la reverenza con cui ti tocca e ti guarda e schiude le labbra per prendertelo in bocca.

Reclini la testa all'indietro ed esali un “Oh”.

Nemmeno questo era programmato. Che finissi a farti fare un pompino da tuo fratello contro la porta di casa, intendi.

Osservi incredulo e tremante la sua testa bionda che si muove contro il tuo inguine e le tue mani si levano senza che tu te ne accorga, le dita affondano nei capelli biondi, accarezzano, stringono. Thor emette un verso deliziato e si ritrae, succhiando forte tutta la lunghezza. Lo fa lentamente, guardandoti negli occhi, e tu non sei preparato. Sta mettendo su uno show tutto per te, il bastardo e semplicemente non ce la fai, non riesci nemmeno ad avvisarlo. Ti aggrappi alle tue spalle e cerchi di spingerlo via, ma lui resta lì, le sue mani sui tuoi fianchi e la sua bocca sul tuo cazzo e i suoi occhi nei tuoi, mentre tu vieni.

~

– Cosa siamo? _–_

– Ha importanza? _–_

– In qualche modo, sì. _–_

Pensavi che saresti stato tu a farti certi problemi, e invece è lui.

Tuo fratello è fragile. Di una fragilità diversa da quella che una volta lo affliggeva, una di altro sapore, più matura, più consapevole. Capisci d'un tratto, dopo _trent'anni_ , che tu l'hai sempre saputo, l'hai sempre sentito. L'errore che facevi era imporgli la tua protezione da mamma chioccia, con la presunzione di poter risolvere le sue fragilità con la tua sola presenza. Con la presunzione di non averne di tue, di fragilità.

– Voglio scoprirlo assieme a te. _–_

– Lo farai davvero? _–_

– Sì. _–_

L'importanza che ha per lui rende questo importante anche per te. Non hai bisogno di pensarci, di ragionarci. Assorbi le sue paure come fossero le tue, gli togli un po' di quel peso che lo soffoca, condividi senza limiti ogni sua incertezza. Tu puoi farlo, ne sei in grado. Ma sopratutto, è quello che vuoi.

~

Questo non cancellerà quello che siete stati, quello che ti ha fatto, quello che tu hai lasciato che ti facesse. Questo non cancellerà nulla, ma aggiungerà qualcosa che a suo tempo troverà posto e significato e vi legherà più del dolore che vi siete inflitti. Infinitamente di più.

Ricorderete come le vostre mani si sono cercate e intrecciate mentre tu ti muovevi sopra di lui, con quel ritmo spezzato e affamato che lui assecondava senza fatica, nemmeno aveste fatto l'amore da sempre. Ricorderete come vi siete allacciati in quel dondolio e persi nei baci e in tutte quelle sensazioni che a trent'anni non dovrebbero sconvolgervi in quel modo. Ricorderete come ad ogni spinta si accompagnava una carezza, come fosse impossibile distinguere i lamenti dell'uno e dell'altro, con le bocche che mai si scostavano. Ricorderete come gli sguardi vi fiorivano addosso in cerca di più pelle da divorare, come quell'abbraccio diventava più importante del sentirtelo dentro e come alla fine non contasse che questo. Il suo volto seppellito nell'incavo del collo, a respirare forte e grattarti con la sua barba.

E sarà abbastanza. Ma non ve ne accontenterete mai, per fortuna.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Il torneo Sei Nazioni è il più importante torneo internazionale di rugby a 15 dell'emisfero settentrionale.


End file.
